seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Too-Playful Shark
:Marcello: I wanna be it. :Tubarina: You can’t be it. I’m it. :Marcello: But shouldn’t I be it? :Tubarina: Tell him I’m it. :Ester: Somebody’s gotta be it. :Polvina: Oh, why is it so hard? :Tubarina: It’s not hard. I made the barracuda head, that’s why I’m it. :Marcello: And I helped make the hat, so I can be it too. :Ester: Guys, we only have a couple of days to rehearse this play. At this rate, we’ll never do it. :Polvina: Anyway, what’s so wrong with being one of the little pigfish? :Tubarina: Just everything. :Marcello: Who wants to be a pigfish? :Tubarina: Definitely not me. :Marcello: Or me. :on door :Ester: What now? door :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: Hey there, Dart. :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t come play with you now. We’re doing this thing for school. :Dart: sadly :Marcello: I’m so sorry. We’ll-We’ll do something at the end of the week, a-a-after we finish this. :Ester: Finish? To have a finish, you need a start. :Dart: sadly, then finds something and gurgles happily :Marcello: Little pig fish, little pig fish, let me come in, or I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow your house in! :Tubarina: Read the play Marcello, you’re supposed to frighten the pigfish not make them laugh! Little pig fish, little pig fish, let me come in, or I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow your house in! :Marcello: You call that frightening? That wouldn’t even scare a sea worm! :Tubarina: Ester, Polvina, who do you think is the best big bad barracuda? :Ester: Hmm, I don’t think it should be up to us. :Marcello: Why? Do you think we’re both bad? :Polvina: Umm… :Ester: Well... :Polvina: Not exactly… bad. :Tubarina: Why did it take so long to answer? :Polvina: Well... sputters :Ester: Mmm… :Marcello: You’re doing it again! :on door :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: Dart, I told you I’m busy. :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: There is? You saw them just now? :Dart: gurgling :Ester: What is it? :Marcello: Dart saw a Drylander and he’s coming this way! Show us, Dart. :Marcello: Is this where you saw the Drylander? :Dart: gurgling :Tubarina: There’s no one here now. :Ester: Is he sure about this? :Marcello: Dart, are you absolutely certain it was a Drylander? :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: He says he’s behind that rock. :Ester: Don’t go there! :Polvina: Dart, come back! :Dart: gurgling :Everyone: screams :Tubarina: Drylander! :Marcello: That’s no Drylander! :Dart: laughing :Polvina: Is this a joke? :Ester: Marcello, tell your friend that jokes are meant to be funny. :Marcello: Look at us, Dart, no one else is laughing. That was really silly to make us think there was danger here when there wasn’t any. :Dart: laughing :Tubarina: Let’s go. We’ve got a play to do. :Ester: And thanks to Dart, we’re even further behind. :Dart: gurgling :Dart: then finds something and gurgles happily :Tubarina: Does Dart normally play silly tricks, Marcelo? :Marcello: No, and he’d better not play one again. :Dart: gurgling :Ester: What is it this time? :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: A ghost net? :Polvina: They’re awful! :Tubarina: They float about and trap hundreds of fish at a time. :Marcello: This is the truth, Dart? Seriously? :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: Okay, then show us where it is. :Polvina: I hope not many fish have been caught. :Ester: Or that none of them are hurt. :Marcello: Where is the ghost net, Dart? :Dart: gurgling :Tubarina: He’s tricked us again. :Polvina: That’s really not funny, Dart. :Dart: laughing :Marcello: Ghost nets aren’t something to laugh about. I’m warning you once and for all, Dart, don’t ever play tricks like this again, right? :Ester: Come on, we’ve got work to do. :Dart: sadly :Polvina: Why would Dart behave like that? :Marcello: I guess he’s just bored and wants to have some fun. :Polvina: Well making your friends worry about danger isn’t fun. :Tubarina: I hope he won’t do it again. :Marcello: Ahh, he won’t. He’s learned his lesson now. :Ester: I hope you’re right. :Marcello: I’m positive. :Fish: coughing :Dart: gurgling :Turtle: then coughing :Dart: gurgling :Dart: then coughing :carriage noises, it dumps rubbish on the reef :Dart: coughing :Ester: The short seaweed stick wins. Whoever gets it is the big bad barracuda. :and Marcello take the same one :Marcello: That’s mine! :Tubarina: I got it first! :Ester: Sorry guys, that’s the long one. I’ve got the short one, so I’m the big bad barracuda. :Marcello: Since when did you want to be a big bad barracuda? :Ester: I didn’t, but I do now. Now let’s start rehearsing. :Dart: in, gurgling :Tubarina: Him again? :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: Hahaha, yeah right. :Polvina: What’s he saying now? :Marcello: He says the Drylanders are dumping trash on the reef and all the fish are getting sick. :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: No, no, no little Dart, I’m not going with you. No one is. :Tubarina: We don’t believe you. :Marcello: That’s exactly what you said last time, but you can’t trick us again. :Ester: We’re busy rehearsing our play. :Polvina: Please go away, Dart. :Dart: bites at the barracuda hat :Marcello: Will you stop it, Dart? :Ester: You’ll tear it! :tears :Tubarina: Oh! Like that. :Marcello: Get out of here Dart, and don’t come back! :Dart: sadly :Dart: gurgling :Fish: gurgling :Gummy: coughing :Dart: gurgling :Gummy: gurgling :Dart: gurgling :Dart: coughing :Tubarina: One more piece should do it. :Polvina: Will that hold it together? :Ester: My guess is… falls apart no. :Tubarina: Oh, now what do we do? :Ester: The play won’t work without the costume. :Polvina: Maybe we should choose another play to do. :Tubarina: We haven’t got time. :Gummy: in, gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy! What’s the matter? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: gasp He says that Drylanders have dumped trash on the reef. :Ester: He’s not playing along with Dart, is he? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: He says it’s true and all the fish are getting really sick. :Polvina: gurgling So this time Dart was telling the truth. :Marcello: Which means... :Tubarina: We have to get out of here. :Dart: then coughing, he faints :Marcello: It’s okay, little Dart. :Tubarina: We’ve got you. :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: How are you? :Ester: We’re sorry that we didn’t believe you about the trash. :Tubarina: But you know why, don’t you? :Dart: gurgling :Polvina: How are we going to deal with all that trash? It’s huge! :Marcello: We’re gonna need some help. :Tubarina: Big help. :Ester: Whale big. :Tubarina: Will Leia be ready with her friends? :Ester: They’ll be ready. :Polvina: Any time now. :come up and dump rubbish on the carriage :Marcello: Got them! :Tubarina: Pile it on. :come up and dump rubbish on the carriage :Ester: Give it all back to them! :chattering, whales push the carriages away :Polvina: If the Drylanders want to throw trash away, let them do it in their own homes. :Ester: And not in our home. :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: All clean now, Dart. :Dart: gurgling :Marcello: We know you’re sorry for your pesky tricks. :Ester: We forgive you. :Marcello: Just don’t do it again, alright? :Polvina: Anyway Dart, you were very brave. We should give you a reward. :Marcello: Yeah! What would you like, Dart? :Dart: gurgling :Ester: Uh, what did he say? :Marcello: He said he’d like to come play with us. :Ester: But we can’t. We have to practice for our school play. :Polvina: Unless... :Tubarina: Unless what? :Polvina: Maybe we can do both! :Marcello: Little pig fish, little pig fish, let me come in! :Polvina: Never! :Ester: No way! :Tubarina: We know you just wanna eat us, you nasty barracuda. :Marcello: No I d-d-d-d-d-don’t. I’m really the nicest, friendliest creature in the world. :Ester: Then show us your face. :Marcello: Of course, but you’ll have to open the d-d-d-d-door so you can see me. :Polvina: Here you are then. :Dart: gurgling :Girls: screaming :Ester: It’s the big bad barracuda! :Tubarina: Help! :Girls: screaming :Marcello: Your tricks were awful Dart, but you’re the best big bad barracuda ever. laughs